Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to downhole tool comprising synchronized packers to hydraulically isolate a portion of a wellbore.
Description of the Related Art
Hydraulically set straddle packers have been previously used to hydraulically isolate a portion of a wellbore. The packing elements of the straddle packer are set upon the application of a predetermined hydraulic pressure to expand the seals into sealing engagement with the casing or tubing of the wellbore. The hydraulic expansion of the sealing elements deteriorates the seals permitting the setting of such a straddle packers for a small finite amount times within a wellbore before the sealing elements need to be replaced.
A downhole tool may include cup seals that expand out to seal against the casing or tubing in an attempt to seal of the tool with the casing or tubing. However, cups often don't seal equally against the tubing or casing and thus, don't have the sealing integrity desired during completion of an operation with the downhole tool. Mechanical actuating seals generally last longer than the sealing of a hydraulically set straddle packer. A downhole tool may require two sealing elements in order to hydraulically isolate a portion of a wellbore from both above and below the tool. The use of two mechanically set sealing elements may be problematic on a downhole tool. For example, the movement of the tool to set one of the packing elements may unset the other packing element on the tool. It may be desirable for a downhole that permits the mechanical setting of a first packing element and the later mechanical setting of a second packing element that does not unset the first packing element.